Problem: Let $x,$ $y,$ and $z$ be positive real numbers such that $x + y + z = 6.$  Find the minimum value of
\[\frac{x^2 + y^2}{x + y} + \frac{x^2 + z^2}{x + z} + \frac{y^2 + z^2}{y + z}.\]
Answer: By QM-AM,
\[\sqrt{\frac{x^2 + y^2}{2}} \ge \frac{x + y}{2}.\]Then
\[\frac{x^2 + y^2}{2} \ge \left( \frac{x +  y}{2} \right)^2,\]which we can re-arrange as
\[\frac{x^2 + y^2}{x + y} \ge \frac{x + y}{2}.\]Similarly,
\begin{align*}
\frac{x^2 + y^2}{x + y} &\ge \frac{x + y}{2}, \\
\frac{y^2 + z^2}{y + z} &\ge \frac{y + z}{2}.
\end{align*}Therefore,
\[\frac{x^2 + y^2}{x + y} + \frac{x^2 + z^2}{x + z} + \frac{y^2 + z^2}{y + z} \ge \frac{x + y}{2} + \frac{x + z}{2} + \frac{y + z}{2} = x + y + z = 6.\]Equality occurs when $x = y = z = 2,$ so the minimum value is $\boxed{6}.$